


Posing with (Yellow) Pearl

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Artistic Nudity, F/F, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: While their diamonds are busy, both Yellow and Blue Pearl decide to hang out. However, they hang out at Blue Pearl’s room which leads to an idea from the artistic pearl; Blue Pearl.





	Posing with (Yellow) Pearl

While Yellow and Blue Diamond were doing their own things, both of their pearls were left awaiting outside of the room. Though it was quite secluded due to the fact that they were outside of Blue Diamond’s spa room, things were still quite risky. Therefore, Blue Pearl had decided to take things up a notch and lead Yellow Pearl away to some place else. Somewhere even more private, of course! Blue Pearl knew the diamonds wouldn’t get mad at them mostly because the two weren’t ordered to stay put /and/ Blue Pearl knew how spoiled she was. She obviously took advantage of this.

“Are you sure this is safe? Our diamonds won’t be too impressed.”

“You’re a coward, Yellow.”

“Nnh- that doesn’t answer my question!”

“The answer to your question would be ‘yes, this is safe’ so therefore, don’t panic. My diamond lets me leave all the time while she’s busy with your diamond. Perhaps the both of us could get busy as well,” the dainty gem softly spoke as she headed toward her own personal room that her diamond had for her. Noticing Yellow blushing darkly at the words, she couldn’t help but smile before turning away and entering the room. Littered about were a few of Blue’s art pieces consisting of her diamond, other gems, court proceedings, and even a few of Yellow that were hidden. 

Bright golden eyes glanced around before noticing the couch in the distance. It looked rather soft and... enticing. Not too often she had the chance to sit down. Mostly due to the fact that her diamond always wanted her to stand and look pretty all the time. Taking the chance, she headed to lay on the couch, sitting back and stretching out. Rather contently did Yellow sigh before she smugly looked over toward Blue with a coy pose. “Guess I got here before you. What a shame. Now you’ll have to sit somewhere else-“ Oh. So Blue just sat on the floor. Curiously watching the silent pearl, Yellow tilted her head and noticed the gem summon a screen. What was she doing? 

“Take off your uniform. I want to try drawing you naked.”

“Wh- what?! Why?!”

“I want to practice drawing bodies and my favourite gem at the same time,” Blue softly mewed, causing the other pearl to nervously grumble.

“What do I earn out of this?”

“Your own joy and satisfaction. Take your uniform off and pose for me. You like doing that, don’t you?” 

Yellow, starting to become all flustered, decided to somewhat reluctantly listen. She sat up and started to strip down, looking toward Blue who was intently watching. Only feeling her face heat up even more, she groaned and looked down as she continued to undress. “Do the slippers come off too?”

“Yes. Sorry,” she chirped quietly.

Finally removing her pastel yellow slippers, Yellow laid her clothing aside along with her slippers before deciding to finally pose. However, she didn’t necessarily want to show off her genitals so therefore, she decided to lay on her belly. Her legs crossed over as she stuck them in the air, her hands keeping her head propped up. Softly, she smiled and looked toward Blue who giggled softly. What was so funny? Embarrassedly, Yellow adverted her gaze before she noticed Blue starting to drag her finger along the screen. What was she doing- oh. Right. Drawing! Was she allowed to talk?

“I can talk ri-“

“Not until I get your face done. You can’t move, either. Stay still, please. You look really pretty like that and I want to capture it as soon as I can.” Blue noticed the words only made Yellow even more flustered. Stars, only if she could put colour in her art. Maybe she could easily use shards of gems and make a mural? Would that even work? Probably not. Deciding not to think about it, she went back to her art piece, humming a small tune to herself.

* * * * *  
Honestly, it felt like hours had passed and dragged along while Blue was drawing. Yellow felt quite stiff but it was much more preferable to be stiff laying down than standing up... though she was accustomed to standing straight and becoming stiff, of course.

Scooting toward Yellow after she had finally finished the piece and chatting with the gem, she warmly smiled at her pearl companion. “Finished. You’re so chatty. You’re lucky that I tried doing the face first. Look at you though. Really nice. Perhaps our diamonds will spend more time together and that’ll mean you can continue being my model. If you would like, that is.”

“As long as there’s more comfortable poses, I am so up for it,” she boldly beamed, admiring the piece that Blue had finished. Smiling at the work, she eventually sat up on the couch with a tiny groan, rubbing at her gemstone softly. “I didn’t think it’d take so long... my gem hurts.”

“I’ll adjust you the next time we get to do this. Maybe the next time, I’ll have a piece with colour to show off really how pretty you are,” Blue sweetly hummed deciding to get up and display the piece on the wall. Not before making a copy and storing it in her gem, of course. 

After turning around, she noticed Yellow starting to get dressed and with that, Blue decided to head over and help her get dressed. Yellow seemed reluctant to let Blue help but in the end, Blue was able to dress Yellow. What a suck up! Nonetheless, the pearl stepped back and smiled as she ushered Yellow forward. 

“Come on. Hurry up and let’s scram before our diamonds figure out we’re gone!”

“Like I said, they won’t care. I know so.”

Continuing to retort against Blue, the two pearls headed toward the door and left the room before heading back toward Blue Diamond’s spa room. Perhaps the next session would be quite soon? Though it was unknown when it would be, Blue sure hoped it was soon.


End file.
